irmstreamfandomcom-20200213-history
2019 Global MEGAFist 12
The 2019 Global MEGAFist 12 is the inaugural season of the Global MEGAFist 12 tournament, an amateur mixed martial arts competition on IRM. The season begins on July 24, 2019, and concludes on December 29, 2019 with the season finale and crowning of all three champions. Commentary Team *Derek Osceola (Bryan) - Excitable Play by Play *Lucille Cramblecorn (LegKickTKO) - Grizzled Color Commentary *Michael Oleander (Caveman) - Cage-side Reporter Format The first season of the Global MEGAFist 12 will span across 17 episodes, with the first 15 shows alternating across the three divisions: Heavyweight, Middleweight, and Lightweight. The final two episodes will comprise of the semifinals and championship finals. 'HYPERFist' The HYPERFist tournament was originally schedule to take place starting on Episode 10, but a change to the format was made. It still serves as a way into the Global MEGAFist 12 next season. In each division, 8 fighters will compete in double-elimination style tournaments, where 2 fighters will qualify for the 2020 tournament, replacing the last place fighters. The winner of the winner's bracket final (who will go 3-0) will claim one of the two spots, as well as the winner from the second-chance bracket. The HYPERFist will take place in early 2020. Starting in the 2020 season proper, the HYPERFist will expand to 16 fighters, with the 2 losing finalists also advancing to the season finale to challenge the 2 fifth place fighters in the Global MEGAFist for their spot in the next season as well. 'Draw' The draw took place after a mysterious package from Mr. Naga was sent to Bryan. He recorded the draw, and posted the Heavyweight draw on Twitter on July 23, 2019. The 12 Global MEGAFist fighters were assigned number 1-12, and drawn in pairs to determine their first opponent. The fights drawn alternated between the two Groups, A and B, until all 12 numbers were drawn. The first round of fights drawn would determine the placement of the fighters, and the order of the rest of their fights. List of episodes All events take place from the MEGAFist Violent Palace, aka The Nougaty Center in Branson, Missouri. 'Group Stage Fight 1' Episode 1 - July 24, 2019 Episode 2 - August 1, 2019 Episode 3 - August 8, 2019 'Group Stage Fight 2' Episode 4 - August 14, 2019 Episode 5 - August 21, 2019 Episode 6 - August 28, 2019 'Group Stage Fight 3' Episode 7 - September 4, 2019 Episode 8 - September 11, 2019 Episode 9 - September 24, 2019 'Group Stage Fight 4' Episode 10 - October 15, 2019 Episode 11 - November 6, 2019 Episode 12 - November 14, 2019 'Group Stage Fight 5' Episode 13 - November 19, 2019 Episode 14 - November 26, 2019 Episode 15 - December 1, 2019 'Knockout Round' Episode 16 - December 10, 2019 Episode 17 - December 29, 2019 Roster As of the 2019 season, there are 60 fighters competing, with 20 fighters in each of the three divisions. There are 12 competitors in the Global MEGAfist 12, with an additional 8 fighters competing in the HYPERFist to qualify for the 2020 tournament. Standings 'Heavyweight Division' 'Middleweight Division' 'Lightweight Division' HYPERFist bracket 'Heavyweight' 'Middleweight' 'Lightweight' ----